Stained tears
by Inky ivory
Summary: What if Catherine Howard was never executed ? How would her life change ? M rated for Sex and Violence but hey no haters !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Catherine Howard P.O.V**

He stared at me with desire, I witnessed it in his eyes.

The burning, the longing for lust. His eyes never left me.

I was his **target.**

I felt like Henry's weak little Prey and to me he was the Hunter.

Could I prepare myself for what was coming ?

Nerves began to slowly fill me as we both led on the bed in silence.

Surely, I couldn't object to The King bedding me, touching me as he wished.

I was his property now, it was my duty to do as he commanded.

I was now his **WIFE** and **QUEEN** and I would serve him.

I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, a tingling sensation ran around my body as I felt **him.**

Under the warm bed sheet covers Henry's hand brushed up and down my legs underneath my cream nightgown.

I heard him groan feeling me, touching me and my body.

I led still as Henry **felt** his new property and was testing and playing with it.

Did it work ? How much fun was it ? What would it do if I did….. **this.**

I gasped for breath.

He'd found my privates, he'd found the best part of his new property.

**His target**

He'd found what he was searching for all along**. **

He pounced on top of me like a hound on its helpless fox.

Henry was bare naked and **hungry.**

He **ripped** off my nightgown so there was nothing of me left hidden.

He'd have all of me and touch all of me and I would allow him to as my duty to him and England.

Henry threw away the covers so there was just **us, **alone on the bed, **ready. **

He moaned again as he felt more of me.

He wanted every single part of my body and I knew that he could not stop until he did.

His tongue licked the nipple of my breast and began to suck passionately.

His mouth was moist and warm as it circulated around my tit.

He was starting slow and I knew **it** was going to come, it was going to enter soon.

It was drawing closer, the moment he'd come inside of me.

His hard, solid cock slowly moved up on my body brushing the skin of my stomach, as Henry gripped the bed and shunted himself forwards kissing me on my lips.

Why had he missed my entrance ? He knew where it was.

My body **wanted **his solid cock inside of me, it wanted it now. It seemed as if my body had been waiting for this day to come.

Adrenaline began to pulse around my body, liquid starting to flow from my entrance.

It made my insides sticky and warm for him to enter with ease and thrust with glorious, incomparable pleasure.

My body now burned with desire and longing.

Waves of pleasure hit my body as Henry's tongue sucked and licked my tit.

My mind and body knew what I wanted, I wanted his cock, and it felt like I needed it straight away or if not I would die.

When will Henry enter me ? Why hasn't he already ?

My entrance began to tingle as my legs were open and prepared for Henry.

A screamed escaped me as pain smashed inside of me.

Henry grunted with pleasure.

**I was his Wife and Queen !**

And he was inside of me. I felt like we'd both entered each other's territory's and we had just raised our flags.

He thrusted and thrusted again hard and painful, yet profoundly it was beginning to feel pleasurable and wondrous.

I moaned and groaned as he continued to thrust in and out of my tight hole.

Juices spilled from my insides and everything felt so good as his cock thrusted in a rhythmic pattern.

**Back and forth, Back and forth. **

Henry rammed into me harder and I giggle and squealed overwhelmed by pleasure and satisfaction.

I grinded my body fiercely against him, my arms holding his hips feeling his body rock back and forth.

He sped up and pounded inside of me harder and harder, quicker and quicker.

Even bigger waves of pleasure coursed through my body and still my body begged and yearned for more.

Henry started coming, his seed filling my womb.

I'd never felt such delectation in my whole entire life and it was glorious.

"Oh Henry." I panted running my fingers through his hair breathlessly.

He kissed me hard on my lips, both of us moaning strongly as our tongues met.

Henry pulled out and shoved up his index finger.

He caused me to scream out in ecstasy from the shooting sensation.

Waves of joy coursed around my body from Henry and everything that he was doing to me.

"UUUUUMMMM" Henry breathed tasting my juices that now covered his finger.

I smirked throwing my head back in contentment.

"I want to you to conceive our child, Catherine." He grinned kissing me once again.

**Conceive **I didn't want to be like Jane Seymour who fell pregnant with Edward, gave birth to him and died !

I shuddered at the thought of suffering the same fate as her.

Henry leaned over on top of me and gazed into my eyes.

"What's wrong, my love ?" He questioned curiously twisting a strand of my locks of hair around his finger.

I tittered quickly at his remark attempting to be as flirtatious as I could possibly manage.

I gave him an innocent, young and bewildered expression.

"Wrong ? Oh Henry nothing is wrong I'm only worried that…." I knew I had to think of something.

"You haven't made love to me enough, my sweet." I smiled mischievously giving him a sly devious look.

My heart pounded…

"Let me make love to you, again." Henry insisted, his hands went to my privates.

Oh how would this end ?

**Death or Divorce.**

**Everything had to end and when it did would it be proper of me to grieve it's ending….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Catherine Howard P.O.V**

"My Queen" The voice hit me like a strong gust of wind that blew from the west.

I opened my eyes, quickly wishing that I hadn't done so.

Sunlight streamed and poured in from the chamber window and it stung my eyes with its bright and golden rays of light.

I winced and shut my eyes from the streaming sunlight.

"My Lady, The King seeks you in The Great Hall right away." Margret, my Lady in Waiting remarked hurriedly.

**The King. **

At the mention of his name I leaped up from my bed rapidly and threw on my ornate specially tailored garments.

When Henry was waiting I had no time to care for the blinding sun. I only had to worry about him.

I rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the sunlit bedchamber.

"Thank you for awakening me Margret." I exclaimed as she curtsied low on her knees.

**Margret.** She was so very dear to me.

Her hair was the colour of tree bark and her glistening eyes were the most exquisite shade of icy blue.

She was an infamous beauty at Royal Court.

All the men looked upon her in astonishment and of course most wished to take her as their wife.

But I knew Margret like she was my very own sister, my own flesh and blood.

Margret, she'd never been one for the idea of marriage.

"Go, My Dear Lady… hurry with you The King calls for his young pretty wife." Her tone was a light as a peacock feather.

She beckoned for me to leave her and go rapidly to Henry's side.

I knew myself I must hurry to him…..

I never did want to make him enraged or furious with me.

I feared what would happen if I ever did make Henry displeased.

I shook my ghastly, sickening thoughts away and ran to My King.

Why did he summon me so early ? Should I be afraid ?

I was slightly worried and I simply couldn't deny the fact. Henry had never called or wanted me so early before.

I stood outside the wrought iron and oak doors of The Great Hall.

The gargantuan doors towering over me like they would eat me up within a single bite.

"**Her Majesty The Queen Of England !"**

It was The Herald's booming voice that announced my presence and arrival.

I gulped as the immense doors swung open and I walked forwards to the raised pew of two thrones.

"**Catherine !"**

I jumped in immediate alarm.

Henry's irate clamour caused my ears to slightly deafen.

**Yes, I should be afraid !** I thought. Fear filling me instantaneously.

Henry's beet red face was burning with rage and he drew closer to me.

He was an inch away from my face, which was now pale and clearly terrified.

I watched Henry as he bit down on his bottom lip with fury.

I could feel his breath fan on my face. I stood perfectly still and stared, unsure of what else to do.

"My King." I fell to my knees like a tiny puppy to its high and powerful master.

My heart was pounding, I could even hear it's loud thumping beat in both of my ears.

"GET UP, YOU BITCH !" Henry hollered extremely livid.

He grabbed my arms and yanked me up from the wooden ground with intense force.

I wanted to scream because of how hard he had truly pulled me up, yet I did not cry out or in fact do anything at all.

"Damn you !" He roared and slapped me across my cheek.

Pain hit my face and it tingled and hurt from my husband's wrath and strike.

**What had I done to upset him ?**

A tear slowly slipped down my face.

Henry only glared at me with his cold, monstrous eyes.

Surely, he was **monster**, a **beast** !

I stared back at him and witnessed standing before me was no King, or even really a proper man.

To be truthful I pitied him, I did not love him, like him or even adore him**. **

**I pitied him !**

"You haven't conceived my child !" He bellowed gripping my breasts tightly and squeezing them hard.

I screamed out in pain and grabbed his hands fighting to get them off of my body.

He only tightened his grip and caused me more pain.

"Get off of me !" I cried still fighting a losing battle.

My breasts hurt so awfully much and he was causing me even more suffering by squeezing harder on them both.

He smirked with satisfaction witnessing my agony.

"BITCH !" Henry snarled sickeningly.

I sobbed louder and louder.

Tears slipping sorrowfully down my reddened cheek, where a weak pain still existed from Henry's strike.

Would death be better than this ? I asked myself sullenly attempting to breathe through the soreness.

"You will conceive !" He yelled furiously.

I attempted quickly to pull away, but his hands were to tight on my breasts and I was trapped and I could not escape him.

He lifted me up in his arms as I fought back desperate.

I was in Hell !

I screamed and cried as Henry carried me through the castle until we reached…

**The Royal Bedchamber !**

I really did want to die.

He threw me onto the bed, ready to pounce like a wild ravenous creature. He pinned down my arms and straddled on my hips.

Before I knew it my clothes were torn from me and Henry's had disappeared. We were both bare naked and clothe less.

He hovered over me and held my arms above my head with one of his hands and with the other he allowed his fingers to snake down my body until he reached my inner thigh and my private area.

He licked his lips peering down at my privates and moved his hand that held my arms to hold my legs down.

"Oh don't worry Catherine this won't hurt you much."

I knew he lied, of course it was going to hurt. I was sure he would make sure it would hurt.

It almost seemed to me that he enjoyed witnessing the agony he caused me.

I screamed as the torture began….

Pleasure, pleasure. I could find no pleasure only agony and pain.

**But little did I realise my pain had only truly just begun ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Catherine Howard P.O.V**

"That's enough !" I screamed pushing Henry off of me as hard as I could with my arms, and immediately my body hurt and regretted the action.

He rolled onto the floor and off of the bed.

Henry said nothing but watched me with his devil eyes burning angry and cold.

**My body ached. **

Everywhere was sour and painful and I tried to pull myself up, but simply my body just hurt to much to manage the simple task.

I groaned unable to sit up and I dreaded the thought of walking.

I was unable to move.

I led there still on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

I turned my head in Henry's direction and he glared back.

"Can't you move ?" He questioned viciously wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

I ignored his comment acting as if it never existed and tried to focus on the ceiling as a way to numb my pain.

"God damn it answer me !" Henry commanded sitting upon the bedchamber floor looking at me.

His expression was still angry and irritated but I knew he was pleased and satisfied that I could not move or sit or truthfully do anything.

"Are you happy now ?" I asked plainly.

He shot me a bewildered perplexed expression. I knew he was.

"Do you want me to hit you ?"

I laughed weakly at his comment.

'**Do you want me to hit you ?'**

His threatening question went round my mind again like it was playing rewind.

I was unable to wipe the smirk off of my face.

"What is another one of your hit's going to do because surely it is impossible to feel much more pain, more pain than I already do."

My voice was clearly sullen and pained.

Henry tutted fiercely and dressed in silence covering his privates and everywhere else in rich golden cloth.

I sighed with anguish and misery.

Suddenly, my stomach growled loudly with hunger as I led bare on the bed.

I knew that Henry heard my body's cry and pleading for food.

He grabbed his royal sharp sword and slipped it into scabbard.

Was he going to starve me as well ? I thought bitterly.

"My King, My God may I be given some food to settle my hunger, please." I knew he enjoyed hearing me beg and plead.

I saw a grin spread across his face. He loved it.

"Beg me Catherine." He insisted evilly. I rolled my eyes in reply to his remark.

My stomach growled yet again out of deep and needy hunger.

I wasn't gormless or stupid that I would not let myself starve when I had the opportunity to get food into my belly.

I stared at Henry with a tender and soft look.

His face however was like a statue carved with an irate expression and it was stuck there for the very rest of eternity.

I forced my eyes to meet his, dark and as cold as freezing ice. They were hard and solid and despite whatever I did they would remain that way.

I continued to stare…

**NOTHING !**

Henry's eyes did not soften at all.

"I said beg Catherine." It now seemed to me like it was an order and a command.

He was treating me like I was his weak, piteous slave and he was my mighty, powerful and strong Master and King.

I swallowed hard.

"My good and dear Husband, my almighty King and Sovereign, my glorious Lord. I beseech you with your enormous loving heart, that you may love me enough to provide me with food and I would be forever grateful."

I cursed my words, I hated all of them that slipped my lips, but my hunger was just too much not to snatch my opportunity to get some food into my rumbling stomach.

Henry chuckled slightly from everything that I had said.

"No I won't give you food." He smirked calmly.

My stomach lurched and anger rose inside of me.

He couldn't get any more evil or repulsive or mean or cruel…. My list just went on for how many words I could describe him with.

"What will you do Henry execute me like Anne Boleyn ? Divorce me like Catherine of Aragon ? Let me die giving birth to your son like Jane Seymour ?" I hollered with rage.

Henry turned into a monster…. And I wanted to die and I would have walked to The Scaffold willingly if I could have escaped.

**How I so desperately wanted my end to come ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Catherine Howard's P.O.V**

I sat in silence…

He'd ruined my life and I had no reason to be grateful to him. I no longer cared if he was my husband or my king.

All he was to me now was a sickening, horrid and repulsive man.

Henry V111, an evil and cold-hearted monster. I didn't care if he died or if he rotted or burned in the fires of Hell.

"Forgive me, Catherine." Henry pleaded, remorse covering his whole entire face.

I had no reason to forgive him after what he's done to me. There were purple bruises all over my body and scratches up my arms.

I stared down at the wooden oak table as Henry looked at me with extreme and sorry regret.

"Catherine." He sounded nothing more than a mere little boy repeating his mother's name. A whining child wanting to apologize to their parent.

Still, after him once again saying my name, I did in fact reply irritated by his childish repetition.

"What Henry, what do you wish to say ?" He annoyed me most !

He gazed in my eyes, his were glistening pools of remorse and deep truthful regret. I sighed sorrowfully at him.

"I am so awfully sorry. I've hurt you so much, my dear. I never ever wanted to cause you as much pain as I have, Catherine." He breathed holding his golden goblet securely in one hand.

He was a LIER ! If he didn't wish to hurt me much then why did he ? It was his hands that struck, slapped and cut me, know body else's hands did that to me. Henry did and it was only him.

"You've caused me so much agony, Henry." A tear fell down my cheek slowly. My words were full of truth.

He seemed as though he struggled to swallow as he watched me cry from the heinous acts he had done to me.

I stared as his top lip quivered and his hands ran through his dark short hair because he felt no comfortableness, as we sat at the dining table.

"I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, I was a fool and I will make it all up to you, I promise, my love."

I smirked sarcastically, but I masked it quickly with a face of satisfaction and fake blitheness.

"How will you make it up to me ?" I question as soft as a peacock feather. He grinned at my question….

"I will make love to you and give you pleasure." He smiled. My face dropped. That was NOT what I wanted EVER.

I decided, and would forever stick to not being touched by him ever again. I did not trust him with touching and handling my body, especially not after what he'd done to me.

"No, Henry. I don't feel like making love. Make it up to me in another way, just not with sex." I said simply.

He seemed stuck for thoughts and ideas and I knew he was no Master Of Love.

What did I want ?

"Write me a song, write me love letters and write poetry, Henry seduce me once again with words."

He seemed content and appeased by my asking, of course to me writing was one of the most simplistic things a man could do to capture a women's heart.

And Henry had to capture my heart if he truly had any guilt and remorse inside of him, eating at him.

"Make me love you, Henry !" He frowned quickly at my words.

"Don't you already love me ?" No, I didn't at all but

now I had one reason to live. I wasn't just quite ready for The Scaffold yet.

"Yes, of course I love you, I didn't mean that, my sweet." I wanted to gag at my lie, loving him just seemed impossible.

"After I have made everything up to you may you then show me your love, Catherine ?" His attempt at love talk was pathetic to say the very least. I knew he only desired me for sex.

I smiled a fake smile at him….. NO I WOULD NOT MAKE LOVE TO HIM, AGAIN !

**Was my heart :**

**Full of freezing cold ice because that I did not really LOVE him but only used him for my gain. **

**Was it right that I should fear my own husband. **


End file.
